Retour bouleversant
by Kuroneko95
Summary: 5 ans après la guerre Kakashi commence a faire sa vie. Cependant le retour de son ancienne coéquipière va mettre sa résistance à rude épreuve.
1. Rencontre avec le souvenir

C'est ma première fiction sur Naruto.  
Savoir que Rin était décédée ne m'allait pas alors il fallait que je la fasse revenir pour qu'elle mette son nez dans la vie de Kakashi et adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.  
Je me suis lancée avec la simple idée du retour de Rin, le reste est venu tout seul.

* * *

C'était encore une matinée pluvieuse à Konoha. Le ciel était infiniment gris rendant les bâtiments colorés du village sombres et la tour du Hokage sinistre. Du haut des toits Kakashi pouvait voir un ballet de parapluies multicolores dans les rues. Tsunade-sama l'avait fait appeler deux heures auparavant mais inspiré dans sa lecture des œuvres du vieux sennin Jiraya il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Ce n'était pas si grave, si l'information avait été capitale l'Hokage aurai surement envoyée Shizune le chercher. Dans le cas présent il ne risquait qu'une réprimande de ses anciens élèves s'ils y étaient, Tsunade et son assistante étaient lasse de le faire, Sakura se débrouille très bien d'après elles.

En arrivant dans le couloir donnant sur le bureau du chef du village il croisa Gaï et ses élèves partant pour une mission qui avait l'air de beaucoup les enthousiasmer. Ne voyant personne sur le banc en face de la porte il toqua directement.

-Entrez !

-Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oh Kakashi, c'est toi. Approche-toi.

La princesse avait l'air grave ce qu'i n'est pas courant pour elle. Elle réserve généralement cette tête pour les imminences de batailles ou autres nouvelles grave.

-Il y a un problème Tsunade-sama ?

- Oui et non. Vois-tu il y a quelques temps que la paix a enfin pu être établie définitivement entre les petits pays de l'est de Suna. Nos deux villages ont alors décidés de rapatrier nos ninjas respectifs. Cependant durant le trajet un des convois a été attaqué par des nukenins du pays du vent. Quand les survivants sont arrivés certains étaient en très mauvais état. La nouvelle ne m'est pas parvenue assez tôt pour que les renforts puissent faire une grande différence dans le bilan final.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Parmi les ninjas envoyés en mission sur ce conflit de trouve ton ancienne coéquipière, Rin.

Devant l'air mitigé du ninja copieur elle reprit.

-Elle fait partie des ninjas blessés.

-Et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant ! Cela va faire près de deux mois que la paix a été déclarée là-bas, ils ont du rentrer depuis longtemps.

- En fait certains d'entre eux effectuaient cette mission depuis des années, même avant la mort du Sandaime. Une partie s'est établie comme habitant à part entière. Le rapatriement a donc pris plus de temps, il a fallu déplacer des familles entières parfois. Ils ne sont donc arrivés qu'il y à deux jours. Les blessures de Rin étaient pour certaines très sérieuses mais maintenant son état est stable, cependant elle ne devrait reprendre connaissance que cette après-midi. N'ayant plus d'élèves à ta charge et la sécurité du village n'étant pas en danger pour le moment j'aimerais que tu aille la voir un peu plus tard.

-Je vais y aller directement en sortant d'ici, ainsi elle ne saura pas que je suis venu.

-Je crois qu'au vu des circonstances elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur si elle te voit. Et si tu insistes cela va devenir un ordre. Elle a tout de même été ta coéquipière, ce n'est pas rien.

-Bien, je passerai à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Au revoir Tsunade-sama.

-Kakashi attend ! Ce n'est pas fini. Ta fiancée avait l'air désorientée quand j'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on te prévienne de l'incident le plus vite possible. J'en ai donc déduis que tu ne lui a rien dis. Je ne te parle plus en tant qu'Hokage mais en tant qu'amie. Shizune m'est très chère, et la voir dans cet état me fais de la peine. Je sais aussi que d'en parler t'es difficile, alors s'il te plait trouve une solution et arrange les choses. Tu sais déjà que ce genre de cachoterie pourrait te couter vos fiançailles, alors que Shizune tiens vraiment à toi.

-Je sais. Je vais faire de mon mieux et réfléchir à une solution. Rentre-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je l'ai envoyé chercher des herbes au nord du pays. Elle ne devrait arriver que demain dans la matinée.

-Bien, je ne vous dérangerez pas plus. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant.

C'est sur ces mots que Kakashi sortit du bureau de sa supérieure. Il était bouleversé. Cela faisait des années que Rin et lui avaient coupé les ponts, avant même qu'on lui assigne une équipe de genin. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que penserai son ancienne camarade de son rôle de sensei. Lui qui avait été si pitoyable comme coéquipier…

C'est justement à cause de ses erreurs qu'elle n'a plus voulu le revoir du jour au lendemain. Quand il a enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour arranger leur relation, les parents de la jeune fille -d'alors presque 20 ans -lui avait appris qu'elle était partie pour une mission à durée indéterminée et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit au courant ni même le revoir a partir de ce jour. Après Obito et leur sensei il venait donc de perdre le dernier membre de son équipe. Il avait tout de même envoyé une lettre ou deux mais elles étaient restée sans réponse, il n'avait donc pas insisté, respectant la décision de Rin. Tsunade était au courant de ça bien sur, elle n'était pas encore partie lorsque les relations entre les deux membres de l'équipe du Yondaime commençaient franchement à s'empirer. Le Sandaime avait du la tenir informée.

Et maintenant elle lui demandait d'ignorer la volonté de Rin et d'aller la voir. Comme si la culpabilité ne le rongeait pas assez. Il avait promis à Obito de la protéger. Quand elle s'était éloignée de lui il s'était dit que cela ne tenait plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle était inconsciente dans un lit d'hôpital il ne pouvait que se le reprocher.

C'est donc sur des pensées comme celles là que le ninja copieur passa le reste de sa journée. Il s'était dit que d'aller s'entrainer avec Naruto pourrait le distraire assez pour qu'il oublie ses idées noires, malheureusement le ninja blond était partit avec Sakura et Yamato sur une mission proche du littoral du pays du feu, bien loin. Il rentra donc chez lui et resta allongé sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Avec un peu de chance il ferait une sieste et ne se réveillerai pas à l'heure. Il était tellement perdu qu'il ne vit même pas le mot que Shizune avait laissé sur la table de leur cuisine, ne voulant pas se lancer dans la réflexion sur sa relation avec sa fiancée et le partage de leurs secrets respectifs.

A 16h il se décida enfin à partir pour l'hôpital, il se doutait bien que Tsunade avait du charger quelqu'un de vérifier s'il était passé comme il l'avait dit. Dans le cas contraire elle lui passerait un savon monumental et il serait encore victime de ses idées farfelues et devrait tout de même aller voir la blessée.

Le bâtiment médical du village de Konoha n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Après la guerre il avait été reconstruit quasiment à l'identique. Il y avait juste un étage supplémentaire et un sous-sol plus grand pour les recherches. Cependant on avait aussi construit un autre bâtiment à coté. Il était prévu à l'effet des apprentis médical-Nin. En effet, leur utilité au combat ayant été largement démontrée l'hôpital du village caché de la feuille avait connu un boum de demande d'enseignement. On retrouvait donc maintenant, même 5 ans après la fin de la guerre, un grand nombre de kunoichi mais aussi de shinobi voulant se former aux soins.

Après avoir demandé la chambre de Rin à l'accueil, Kakashi traversa les couloirs blancs jusqu'au numéro que la secrétaire lui avait indiquée. Au moment où il allait toquer une infirmière sortie.

-Monsieur je crois que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici.

-L'Hokage m'a demandé de rendre visite à une connaissance, elle s'appelle Rin.

-Je vois de qui vous parlez mais je ne suis pas au courant de votre visite. Je vais demander à ma supérieure.

-Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée ?

-Désolé je ne peux rien vous dire.

L'infirmière partie donc laissant le ninja copieur seul au milieu du couloir. Il en profita pour regarder par le petit hublot de la fenêtre. Peut être que s'il la voyait comme ça il pourrait informer Tsunade qu'il était venu, qu'il l'avait vue mais qu'elle a refusé de lui parler. Il pourrait facilement arranger les choses. Malheureusement il ne put voir que des rideaux blancs séparant les deux lits de la chambre, donnant ainsi à chacun des patients un semblant d'intimité.

Le temps que l'infirmière revienne avec l'autorisation de le laisser entrer il avait failli partir trois fois déjà. On avait beau dire qu'il était un ninja courageux, pour ce genre de chose il hésitait beaucoup. Bizarrement même pour sa demande en mariage il n'avait pas autant douté, surement parce qu'il connaissait mieux Shizune qu'il ne connait la Rin d'aujourd'hui. De plus, même si cette dernière était d'un tempérament calme, se réveiller avec un mal de crane à l'hôpital et avoir plein de monde qui nous gravite autour n'est agréable pour personne.

-La responsable de service a effectivement été mise au courant de votre visite. Elle m'a demandé de vous informé que l'état de Mlle Setsudo est très favorable à son rapide rétablissement mais que cependant les visites ne doivent pas excéder 10 minutes. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle veuille bien vous recevoir. Si c'est le cas je reviendrais après le temps convenu pour vous chercher.

-Merci

L'infirmière disparue donc encore une fois derrière une porte. Elle revint avec l'approbation de sa patiente à la plus grande surprise de Kakashi. Il inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce. Les nuages sombres à l'extérieur n'aidant pas à la mauvaise exposition à la lumière de la pièce, les lampes étaient donc allumés. Il passa devant un premier lit vide, au moins s'ils venaient à parler de choses privées il serait tranquille. Il passa donc la barrière que représentait le rideau entre les deux lits de la chambre et vit enfin son ancienne coéquipière. En 12 ans elle avait vraiment changé. Ses cheveux coupés au carré la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu étaient maintenant long jusqu'à la moitié de son dos environ et attaché en une tresse. Son visage s'était encore affiné et ses yeux marrons étaient habités d'une lueur de malice comme autrefois. Pour les deux ninjas ce fut une grande surprise. Chacun découvrant à quel point les années avaient changé l'autre mais sans dire un mot. Kakashi étant un habitué des lits d'hôpital évalua vite à sa position que Rin avait été touchée aux cotes au grand minimum et que surement sa jambe droite était fracturée. Après cette contemplation mutuelle la fille aux tatouages pris la parole.

-Salut Kakashi.

-Je…Tsunade-sama m'a mis au courant et voulais que j'aille te voir. Je lui ai dis que tu ne voudrais pas mais…

-Si je n'avais pas voulu te voir je l'aurai dis à l'infirmière et tu n'aurais pas passé le seuil de la porte. On m'avait dis que tu viendrais, alors je t'attendais. Tu es en retard.

-Désolé j'ai aidé des enfants a attrapé un chaton dans un arbre et puis… La kunoichi faisant les yeux ronds il ajouta : Excuse moi c'est un reflexe maintenant, normalement Sakura aurai du me taper là.

-Haha c'est bien inhabituel de ta part. Qui est cette Sakura ?

-C'est mon ancienne élève, elle a peut être aidé à te soigner puisqu'elle a aussi été l'élève de Tsunade-hime.

Rin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle semblait dans ses pensées et assez bouleversée elle aussi. Elle avait passé pas mal de temps en dehors de Konoha, elle ne devait donc pas être habituée. Aller voir l'Hokage en personne pour la première fois devrait lui sembler étrange, elle serait déconcertée par le mode de vie de sa supérieure.

-J'en avais entendu parler pendant la guerre. Le fait que tu ais été nommé Général d'une division de l'alliance shinobi et tes différents exploits n'est pas passé inaperçu. Tu as été un grand sujet de conversation. Minato-sensei aurai été fier de toi autant pour ça que pour ce que tu as fait pour son fils.

-Tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant l'alliance est passée au second plan et on peut dire que tous mes élèves y compris Naruto sont devenus Jonins. Je suis donc redevenu un ninja ordinaire. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête et mes blessures sont assez douloureuses aussi malgré les médicaments. Cependant le médecin à dit que je devrais être rapidement sur pieds.

Les quelques minutes restantes se passèrent donc ainsi. Chacun parlant de ses expériences, de ses amis…Les thèmes étaient et n'étaient jamais abordés les détails, les deux camarades hésitant encore sur la situation présente. Quand l'infirmière revint il restait encore une question à Kakashi.

-Rin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps et maintenant tu le laisse te parler comme si de rien n'était ?

-Tu vois…Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi palpitant que la tienne. Durant mes missions le pire des scénarios était que je me torde la cheville dans un combat avec un fermier réticent à une de nos mesures. En revenant on est tombés sur des vrai ninjas, ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous avons tous perdu énormément de nos capacités. Si on avait su on aurait pu… Bref, pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était fini pour moi, même si en y repensant maintenant je crois que j'ai u peu exagéré. Cependant, je me suis mise à regretter plein de chose et ne pas t'avoir donné une seconde chance comme tu me l'avais demandé en faisait partie.

Le sourire sincère qu'elle affichait enleva un poids sur la poitrine de Kakashi. Dans le fond il s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir relancé la kunoichi encore et encore, en y réfléchissant bien il avait plusieurs fois eu la possibilité d'aller la voir mais jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il avait été aussi borné qu'elle dans un sens.

-Dis Kakashi, demain, tu voudras bien apporter la photo de ton équipe et me parler encore d'eux.

-Le temps impartit à tes visites suffit tout juste à raconter une bêtise de Naruto, mais oui je l'apporterai. A demain.

-Merci, à demain.

Il rentra donc chez lui pour finir sa journée normalement, c'est-à-dire en finissant de lire son Icha Icha préféré dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le lendemain il se réveilla assez tard. Shizune avait du apparemment rentrer très tôt dans la matinée puisqu'elle dormait à ses cotés. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dis Tsunade. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de cette période de sa vie, même Naruto et Sakura n'en savais rien ou en tout cas le strict minimum qu'il avait fallut leur dévoiler. Cependant Shizune était sa fiancée, il avait décidé que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait finir ses jours et fonder une famille. Il ne devait donc avoir aucun secret à lui cacher, même si cela était douloureux encore maintenant. Il allait lui en parler. Mais sa relation avec Rin s'améliorant et connaissant le caractère jaloux de sa compagne il ne savait pas encore comment tourner les choses.

Une fois Anko avait eu le malheur de le draguer devant Shizune. Les deux kunoichi ayant déjà bien entamé la soirée ça n'avait pas tardé à dégénérer. Kakashi sourit à ce souvenir, il s'était bien amusé à voir les deux femmes sans grand équilibre se battre. Et puis comme ça Shizune avait réussi à officialiser leur relation en beauté. Pour leurs fiançailles ils s'étaient contentés de le dire à l'Hokage qui s'était fais une joie de répéter à toutes les équipes passant dans son bureau qu'elle avait perdu son pari à deux mois près. Il avait tant fait pour l'avoir à ses cotés qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre a cause de son entêtement à vouloir cacher son passé.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie, le texte était trop long pour que ce soit un simple one-shot.  
N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis!


	2. Révélations et sentiments

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie.  
Je me rend compte que j'écris beaucoup mieux avec un simple idée de départ qu'avec un trame à suivre.

* * *

Kakashi était patient mais là elle le poussait à bout de nerf. Depuis deux jours Shizune refusait littéralement de lui adresser la parole, alors l'écouter ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Quand elle fait quelque chose ce n'est jamais à moitié. De plus Tsunade avait l'air de la suivre dans son histoire. Elle ne lui avait tout de même pas parlé de Rin ? Si c'était ça alors il était dans de beaux draps, la Médical-Nin ne serait pas prête de lui reparler. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il avait récemment vu une affiche pour le bal de printemps du village qui devait se dérouler dans les prochains jours. Avec le temps qui se dégageait et se faisait plus doux peut être réussirai-t-il à y inviter sa dulcinée.

C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il se rendit de nouveau à l'hôpital pour une visite à sa collègue. Celle-ci devait justement sortir de l'hôpital dans les jours qui suivent si son état continuait de s'améliorer à cette vitesse. Contrairement à lui, elle suivait les prescriptions du médecin à la lettre.

Il était ravi de pouvoir parler si facilement avec elle. La première fois qu'il était venu il était anxieux mais maintenant il attendait avec impatiente les heures de visite. Le temps étant encore réglementé il avait pris l'habitude de passer discrètement par la fenêtre dès qu'il se faisait expulsé par le personnel médical. Parler avec Rin de tout et de rien lui donnait l'impression d'un retour un arrière. Elle lui avait vraiment donné une chance de racheter son mauvais comportement de coéquipier pour enfin devenir son ami. En arrivant dans la chambre il fut assailli par la bonne humeur de la kunoichi.

-Le médecin est passé ce matin, il a dit que je pourrai surement sortir d'ici 3 jours. Oulala, tu as réussit à dormir hier soir ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi.

-On dirait que tu es très fatigué, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oh non, c'est juste Shizune qui a décidé qu'en plus de me faire la tête son cochon dormirait dans notre lit.

-Notre ? Dis donc Kakashi tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais casé toi aussi. Alors c'est sérieux ? Personnellement, sans explications, je trouve le coup du cochon un peu exagéré.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore abordé ce type de sujet…Et bien, c'est ma fiancée.

-Ah, je vois. Félicitation ! D'après ce que tu me racontes tu as du faire une grosse bêtise.

-Le pire c'est que je n'en sais rien. Un matin elle s'est levée, elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur et d'un coup elle s'est énervé. Elle a récupéré un bout de papier sur la table, l'a déchiré en petits morceaux et l'a jeté à la poubelle.

-Et il y avait marqué quoi sur ce papier ?

- Aucune idée, je ne l'avais même pas vu avant qu'elle ne le prenne. Anticipant les paroles de son amie il ajouta. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je n'ai même pas cherché dans la poubelle puisqu'elle l'a brulé avec son chakra.

-Mon cher Kakashi, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait écrit, crois-moi, ça devait être très important.

-M'en parle pas.

Rin était hilare, le petit Kakashi qu'elle avait connu au début de son équipe prévoyais tout, prêtait attention au moindre détail. Maintenant il avait apparemment pris l'habitude d'arriver en retard et dès que ça ne portait pas sur une mission il semblait peu concerné. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Sakura et de discuter avec la rose. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait recueillis de précieuses informations que Kakashi s'était bien gardé de lui dire, ses lectures par exemple. Et cela au plus grand bonheur de la brune.

-Bon et toi alors ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Et bien on parle de ma vie privée mais je n'ai aucune idée de la tienne.

-Pour tout te dire, contrairement à certaines de mes collègues j'ai été chanceuse. Je me suis mariée trois ans après le début de la mission et j'ai une petite fille de 8 ans et un petit garçon de 3 ans. Ne fais pas cette tête, ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que je n'étais pas au village. Je te l'ai dis, la mission était assez tranquille, on faisait des patrouille et on faisait le relais de l'Hokage ou du Kazekage pour conclure des accords. Tsunade-sama à du te le dire, beaucoup d'entre nous on fait leurs vies par là-bas.

-Oui elle m'en avait informé. Félicitations, tu as eu une vie bien remplie pour le moment.

Maintenant c'était au ninja copieur de s'étonner encore une fois de ce que 12 ans peuvent changer une personne. Rin avait fait ça vie comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, un mari et des enfants. Mais…

-Tes enfants étaient dans le convoi ?

-Non rassures-toi, ils sont chez nous avec mes parents. Heureusement d'ailleurs, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Et ton mari ?

-Oh, il est de Suna. On va emménager là-bas maintenant que notre mission est terminée. Aux dernières nouvelles il va bientôt arrivé à Konoha pour me voir.

-Tu vas devenir un ninja du pays du vent ?

-C'est ce qui est prévu oui, mais je serai surement envoyé sur d'autre mission diplomatiques avec Konoha. Peut être pourra-t-on se croiser au détour d'un rue un jour.

Kakashi allait enchaîner mais un anbu apparu à la fenêtre en lui faisait signe d'aller à la tour du Hokage. Il s'excusa donc auprès de Rin et parti au plus vite. Avec les temps qui courent les missions d'Anbu n'étaient que des surveillances ou des escortes de nukenins. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on rappelait le ninja copieur pour ce genre de mission. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

La mission était en effet l'escorte d'un nukenin de la frontière avec le pays de la cascade jusqu'à Konoha pour qu'il puisse être jugé de ses actes dans le pays du feu. Etant assez dangereux la présence de Kakashi était requise. L'aller-retour ne durerait que deux jours mais Kakashi préférait parler avec Shizune le plus tôt possible.

C'est donc au détour d'un couloir de la tour de l'Hokage que le ninja copieur arrêta l'assistante. A peine l'eu-telle reconnu qu'elle fit tout de suite demi-tour.

-Shizune il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plait. Je pense savoir ce qui ne va pas. C'est Rin non ? Ecoute je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu imagines et je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu sais d'elle ni même ce que Tsunade à pu te dire mais…

-C'est ton ancienne coéquipière qui à toujours eu le béguin pour toi. Tu es tombé sous son charme mais tu n'as jamais osé lui avouer. Je sais que depuis le début de la semaine tu passes ton temps libre avec elle.

Le ton froid qu'elle avait employé ne laissait aucun doute. Elle était en colère et en savait un peu trop. Il avait fini par tombé amoureux d'elle oui mais à l'époque il s'était pris un vent monumental qui avait bien fait rire Asuma. Shizune l'écoutait maintenant mais s'il disait quelque chose de travers ça ne risquerai pas de recommencer de si tôt.

-Oui elle a été membre de mon équipe et elle était amoureuse de moi. Non attends ne pars pas ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire de plus. Elle a failli y passer et d'un coup tu t'es rendu compte que tes sentiments à son égard, que tu t'étais bien garder de me cacher, son plus fort que ce que tu éprouves pour moi et…

- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te fasses des films, c'était pareil avec Anko. Il avait l'air paniqué malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester calme. Écoute-moi bien. Comme je te disais elle a fait partie de mon équipe quand j'étais jeune. Cependant à l'époque j'ai été un coéquipier minable. Elle a été kidnappé et j'ai voulu la laisser là, avec nos ennemis et continuer la mission comme si de rien n'était. C'est notre troisième coéquipier, Obito qui m'a convaincu de mon erreur. Il a donné sa vie pour la sauver, enfin…tu comprends. Malgré que je lui ai dis la vérité sur mes précédentes intentions Rin m'a tout de même sauvé moi aussi. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai le Sharingan et que je peux maintenant protéger les gens qui me sont chers.

Shizune était sous le choc. Les moments où Kakashi montrait ses sentiments comme cela étaient rares mais jamais ils n'avaient été si éprouvants pour lui. Au début de leur conversation il se tenait droit comme un I, les pieds fermement ancrés, décidé à ne pas la laisser passer tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dis ce qu'il voulait. Mais au fur et à mesure de son récit il avait commencé à se laissé porter par le mur du couloir, une main cachant son visage. Sa voix commençait légèrement à trembler. Shizune savait que cela allais trop loin mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle savait que toutes ses cachoteries finiraient par leur couter leur relation alors qu'aucun des deux ne le souhaitait. Voyant la détresse de son assistante Tsunade avait essayé de lui parler, pensant que le ninja avait déjà informé sa fiancée. Mais cela n'avais que confirmer ses soupçons, Kakashi lui cachait quelque chose concernant cette fille.

- Après ça nos relations se sont dégradées au fil des années, le contexte de guerre n'aidait pas non plus et la mort de notre sensei, qui faisait en quelque sorte l'arbitre, nous a achevé. Quelques années après elle a définitivement coupé les ponts entre nous. Ca faisait 12 ans que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle. Alors quand Tsunade m'a informé qu'elle avait été gravement blessée alors que j'avais promis à Obito de toujours la protéger… La seule chose que je pouvais faire, même si j'en avais peur, c'était d'aller la voir et d'essayer de renouer un lien avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour Obito. Ca me hantais tellement que je n'ai pas vu ton mot, je ne sais pas ce qu'il…

-L'as-tu aimée ?

-Je… oui.

-Tu sais que l'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour.

-Je connais cette phrase mais crois moi, je t'aime. Même si un jour mes sentiments pour elle venait à refaire surface jamais ils ne seraient aussi fort que ceux que j'éprouve envers toi.

En disant ça, il s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à la prendre dans les bras pour ensuite poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa douce, il pleurait. Shizune était bouleversée, elle savait que Kakashi lui faisait confiance mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer, exprimer si fortement ses émotions. Il se laissait complètement allé contre elle. La jeune femme sachant que ce couloir était très peu fréquenté n'hésita pas à se laisser choir sur le sol, emportant avec elle l'homme qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, qu'il était désolé. Que trop de monde l'avait déjà laissé seul. Toute la douleur de son passé et ses secrets ressortait maintenant dans les bras de la femme à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Elle s'efforça donc de calmé le ninja en pleur du mieux qu'elle pu. Shizune avait déjà compris que Kakashi serait avec elle pour la vie et quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, il chercherait toujours à retrouver son amour. Au bout d'un certain moment il releva la tête. Avant même qu'il ne put dire un mot elle baissa son masque et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser mais rempli d'amour et de tendresse. C'est tout deux les yeux fermés et leurs fronts collés qu'elle reprit la parole.

-Pardonnes moi. Je suis encore allé trop loin dans mes idées et je n'ai pas cherché à te demander directement la vérité. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce mais avaient maintenant les yeux ouverts.

-Ri…Si il y a quelque chose. Viens au bal du printemps avec moi

Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais très vite un sourire remplaça sa surprise sur son visage. En essuyant les dernières larmes de son amoureux elle continua.

-Tu détestes les endroits publics où toute l'attention peut être concentrée sur toi. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu danser.

-Haha, il y a un début à tout.

C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse que les deux tourtereaux finirent leur dispute, chacun profitant des bras de l'autre leur regards remplaçant tout mots. Shizune en tant que médecin aguerrie envoya tout de même son futur mari se coucher pour qu'il soit en forme le lendemain pour sa mission.

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé. Kakashi malgré ses réticences à se montrer comme cela dans des lieux publics invita sa fiancée pour une grande danse au milieu de la piste. Celui qui n'était pas dans le coin à ce moment là avait vraiment loupé quelque chose, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit le ninja copieur afficher ses talents de danseur. Ce soir là, malgré que leur relation soit totalement officielle, Shizune s'attira les foudres de nombreuses femmes. Les autres danses furent plus discrètes, dans un coin de la piste, sans grands mouvements. Shizune savait que Kakashi avait déjà fait un énorme effort en la faisant tournoyer parmi les autres danseurs auparavant.

Très vite la salle des fêtes fut bondée et de nombreux couples avaient optés pour un tour dans le parc environnant. La lune donnait un bel effet sur le canal ce soir là. Le couple de la soirée lui, était sur la terrasse. Accoudés à la rambarde Kakashi écoutait Shizune raconter les dernières idioties de Naruto et sa bande.

Plus tôt dans la soirée ils avaient croisés Rin et son mari. Quand il les avait aperçus Kakashi avait soudainement craint le pire. Finalement il s'était avéré que le compagnon de Rin avait lui aussi des doutes mais pas au même point que l'assistante de l'Hokage. Ils avaient donc passé une partie de la soirée ensemble. A un moment, alors que les hommes parlaient armes, Shizune avait alors confié quelque chose à Rin. Cette dernière c'était alors retournée, avait regardé Kakashi avec des yeux ronds et s'était tout simplement exclamé : « Mais quel idiot ! ». Shizune était alors plié en deux alors que les deux shinobi se demandaient plus combien de verres de saké elles avaient bu.

Maintenant ils étaient là tout les deux. La soirée étant bien avancée beaucoup de villageois et ninja étaient partis. Shizune faisait face au parc et était dos à Kakashi qui la tenait dans ses bras les mains sur son ventre.

-Kakashi, j'ai soif.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup bu ce soir. Je vais voir si Tsunade-sama a bien voulu laisser du saké à la buvette.

-Non un jus de fruit.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'avec le peu de soirées de libre que te laissé l'Hokage tu voulais finir les fêtes alcoolisées comme il se doit ?

-Si mais maintenant je dois faire attention.

-Hum ?

Pour toute réponse Shizune appuya légèrement les mains de son futur mari sur son ventre.

-Ne me dis pas que… Alors le mot sur la table de la cuisine…

-Oui c'est ça.

Le ninja copieur ne tarda pas à exprimer sa joie en bonne et due forme malgré les personnes présentes autour.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions?


End file.
